Business with the Past
by LostInAnimex3
Summary: After Jun Pyo regains his memory, Jan Di disappears from his & F4's life, with Ga Eul, Years later Jan Di is the leader of Geum's Business, and Jun Pyo is still the heir/leader of Shinwa, What happens when both company's are asked to work together, making the two girls reunite with F4. But just how much has changed over the years.[[I don't own BBF/ or the characters,/cover image]
1. 1 of 2, Reunited with the past

[[**Plot: After the Amnesia Incident, when Jun Pyo regained his memory back, Jandi had already left out of his and F4's life, also Ga Eul was no longer there, Years later, when both of them are in their Twenty's, They meet again at an unexpected meeting, Jandi is the the owner of a company" Geum's business." They have a lot of projects in which one includes Shinwa, Geum and Shinwa were put together for one special project as the two companies are mostly in competition with each other, With Jan Di as the leader of her company and Jun Pyo as the leader of his, things get interesting...**

**After offering their help to Shinwa,****Yi Jung**** with his Pottery, Woo Bin with his mafia assistance, also attended the meeting in which Jandi the leader and Ga eul who owns her own pottery company meet again, How will they react after seeing the two girls who dissappeared after the accident years ago and how much they've changed, Ga Eul's feelings towards Yi Jung have changed, Possible pairings, Jandi/Jun Pyo, Ga Eul/****Yi Jung****.**]]

Chapter 1: Business is Business

"Hmm So today's that meeting with Geum, Sounds interesting right Jun Pyo." Yi Jung would laugh as he'd nudge his friend," It's just business nothing different about it." the heir of Shinwa would reply, " Ah come on, it's a "special project." Ji hoo would laugh, Woo bin would then add his own comment in" I think it's his enemy were working with, Geum seems to steal all the deals and contracts now, so it's hard for Shinwa to get them," He'd then look at Jun Pyo who did not look impressed," Just shut up and open the door."

Jandi would sit as she'd tap her fingers off the table," Shinwa Huh, Business is Business,." Ga eul nodded, Seeing the doors open, She'd stand up and bow to the respected work partners, She'd then look at them and realizing who it was, she'd quickly sit back down," Nice to meet you, I'm Geum Jan Di, I'm the and leader of Geum, Since we've been forced to work together, I hope we can at least try to get along, This is Ga eul, She is a co-partner, and owns the HP company.

The F4 boys would look at each other then Yi Jung would speak," Jandi, Ga Eul, wait! yous are the co-workers with us." He'd then look at Ga Eul, Her hair was still long but with blonde highlights and had a wave to it,She wore a faded tint of pink on her lips, and her clothes she was dressed in a white shirt with a patterned collar and a black long skirt, She looked different, Ga eul would look at him, Also studying him as she'd realize his appearance was similar , nothing changed except a different haircut but wore that usual smirk on his face," Nice to meet you." She'd bow, Business was Business was what Jandi and her agreed.

"Are you really going to be this way," Woo bin would speak looking at Jun Pyo who just looked at Jandi, She would look back at him and then look away, She'd answer for him" Jandi would speak" Business is Business, So we should discuss the plans, It seems that they want to build a new museum around the area, and a few new hospitals, We should discuss this contract first, This should be a strict contract according to the supervisor.

Jun Pyo would look at Jan Di as he'd remember her, but she was never this strict, He'd nod," I guess, what are your conditions."

Ga Eul would take a notebook out, As she'd cough to clear her throat then speak with a firm voice" Our conditions are as follows,Business and Personal are separate, we only meet up to talk about business, also if you need myself or Jan Di you must contact us through our secretary, and we will get back to you, All contact will be terminated at the end of the project, and meetings for us will be held in this Geum building, and HP's offices, and visits will only be made with permission." She would hand over the contract" Any objections."-

The leader of F4 would shake his head," Were not strangers, All of us you both know, Why treat us like strangers, seriously all contact terminated at the end of the project?." , He'd look at Jan Di, Who was tapping the table, She'd then reply" It is as it says, If you disagree to the conditions, then you can leave and we will find a contract with someone else, and make an excuse up to why we will not work together, take it or leave it." She'd cross her arms, showing no signs of changing the contract.

Jun Pyo would look at the rest of F4, as they noticed the same thing, Ga Eul and Jan Di had changed a lot, even their look reflected it,her cute outfits including cartoon characters were replaced with dark colour outfits, her hair was no longer short as her fringe covered a part of her eyes and the rest of her hair was straightened and went down her back, Ga Eul was similar except she still had on a pink bracelet with bears, she had worn when she worked in the porridge shop, Neither of them even broke into laughter or a smile during the meeting, it was like work processed their minds.

Half way through the meeting, the room went silent and a uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded them all, Jan Di and Ga Eul's attitude to F4 bothered them all deeply, especially Yi Jung and Jun Pyo, The girls wouldn't keep eye contact long with both of them, and only spoke about work, it made them wonder what exactly had happened the years all of them were separated...

[ Please leave a review, Should I continue or not? I will anyway but just let me know if you like the story, Yes Ga Eul and Jan Di have different attitudes, Jan Di's is from the pain she suffered when Jun Pyo forgot her, and Ga Eul's got another reason she felt pain which changed her, it will be revealed in the upcoming chapters, No Jan Di and Ga Eul do not hate F4, But they now strongly have trust-issues especially since the four of them are from their past, if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, let me know, and also any ideas for Ga Eul's past I would appreciate any ideas, also I know I used their names a lot instead of " she, he" but it made more sense in this chapter, so you could see who was talking or doing something, But I will be using " She, he," etc next chapters more since they won't be together all the time, Yes the back stories will be kind of dark, and will eventually explain Ga eul's attitude, and will explain more about the pain Jan Di suffered when Jun Pyo got amnesia, Please remember this is years after that, F4 were together, and Ga Eul and Jan Di were together but they both were separate until now,]]

Tell me any of your favourite parts etc, review each chapter. Thank you ]]


	2. POVS & Your opinion before update

Hello It's Naru here or Clo whatever you want to call me, I'm very happy to see the response for my story"Business with the past."

I will be updating the new chapter soon but I want to know of everyone's opinion, when I first wrote the start of this story I wanted to have it written in a third person view but as I am continuing the write the chapters, I have changed my mind and think It will look better with their point of views.

I may do a bit of both, but please let me know, Is POV's okay, or will you stop reading if I change it to this view?

Also I will answer questions here.

To the person that asked about Ga Eul and Yi Jung's relationship,- Yes they do have a past which is not just the past of the original series, Ga Eul did not leave just because Jan Di left, Yi Jung did hurt her at the start of a relationship with both of them, this is only just a small matter of why Ga Eul does not want to be around F4 and the past,

Also about back stories, Jan Di and Ga Eul have different past stories which made them they way they are today, I want to explain this through flashbacks which I may use a whole chapter for, or add bits of each into each chapter.

Another thing, Sorry about mixing up the past/present tense, I was unsure of how to write the situations as I sometimes think about slang in my own country which confused me, Yes English is my native language, it's only because of the slang, and I have just started to write stories again, I took a 2 year hiatus, so I apologize but thank you for your support on it.

If there's anything you want to see in the next chapter, please message me before I release it, I may release it soon but please let me know if you have any problems with me writing the story in their own Pov.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS OF this story though,


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Pov trial

[[Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 1, and followed the story, As I explained in my update, I am changing it by adding Pov's, After speaking to some of my friends who also write I decided to try it and see if you agree,I wasn't sure if anyone was unhappy with it but I'm going to try writing it this way to see the reaction, if you are mad and annoyed with the pov views, please tell me your opinion, if your happy I added them, please also tell me, I personally think I am better at writing from the characters point of view, than third person, I apologize for all my mistakes in my first chapter, hopefully writing in pov's will improve these problems, I am not new to writing so it's not an excuse, but I did have a hiatus so I'm trying my best , but thank you for your comments/advice/ideas, also, the idea of Ga Eul having a child was given to me by an amazing viewer, Thank you, you know who you are ^-^, Please write the bottom comment and review with your answer, Thank you for everything]]

((Third person has been put into italics so it's easier to read, these are the situations of what is happening at this time, Pov's is the story through a character's eyes, , Oh if you like Pov's and the way this is written, I can change chapter 1 with them also, please just tell me,

Chapter 2: Surprise

_When the meeting ended, F4 and the two girls left the board room, then Jan Di's secretary appeared_

" Miss Jan Di, I copied those files you wanted, and here is your coffee, Miss Ga Eul your Luhan is downstairs at the play corner, your babysitter has just arrived with him as you requested.".

**-Jan Di Pov**

The meeting was uncomfortable, that is one thing I'll say, This was awkward being in the same building as Jun Pyo, and well all of them, I was snapped out of my thoughts after realizing my secretary was here.

"Alright, Thank you, Please go take a break." I smiled at my secretary who was always in high spirits,."

"Oh Luhan is here, how good, I haven't seen him since last week, How is he doing Ga Eul?, I decided to talk to her about her child, It wouldn't matter anyway F4 don't know anything, only the past.

She smiled at me," He's good, been behaving more lately." Ga Eul was not going to break now just because Yi Jung had returned in her life, I am proud

_Everyone had got onto the lift and were now currently on the ground floor, Jan Di stood beside Ga Eul as her arms were folded over, Jun Pyo and Yi Jung stood nearby them, Woobin and Ji-Hoo had left early after the meeting._

**Yi Jung Pov**

The only way to describe the atmosphere was gloomy, even when we got off the lift, Everything was still awkward, especially since Ga Eul was right in front of me, She has changed a lot, not just her attitude, her clothing,her makeup, and even her hair, but she also has some kind of hatred she is showing to me, and the rest of my friends.

"Mummmy." I was dragged out of my thoughts when I saw a child run towards her, "Mummy." the words ran through my head, Ga Eul is a mum, Hmm, Maybe she's just the babysitter, Or not.

It was true, I watched as Ga Eul picked up the child and spoke to him" Oh Did you miss mummy." A feeling appeared within myself but I couldn't exactly explain what it was, seeing this child call her mummy, made my heart sink, someone else has a child with her.,

"Jun Pyo, we should get going." I asked him as the room felt crowded and I could feel our presence was not welcome," Alright". He replied " Well we will get going now, Goodbye." I waved as I left the building

**Jun Pyo**

Today has been strange to put it in simple words, I looked at Yi Jung as we sat at my house drinking some beer, Ever since that child appeared his attitude and mood changed," Whats up?." I asked him.

"Uh Nothing, just a bit of a shock to meet them again, that's all." His face looked lifeless when he spoke, and although I could tell it wasn't nothing, being his friend, I knew that it was better to just leave it,

"This is going to be interesting, Could you believe it, Of all the companies in the world I have to work with Jan Di's company, and also what exactly happened to her, She's suddenly a heiress of her own company, and makes about as much as the same money as me, she has gone from being a commoner who hated rich kids like us to being rich herself, it's strange." I told him what I was thinking, hoping he would open up,

Yi Jung nodded his head at me," I know, even Ga Eul is at the same level as me with her pottery, but in the past, she was only just learning when I was already famous for it, she's caught up with me also."

I nodded my head," Yeah I know, this is tiring," I sighed.

[[**Hello again, So this is chapter 2 in Pov's, should I continue to write it like this? Please tell me in the comments, I'm keeping this chapter short, so I can hear your opinions Pov or no pov,, but if you wish, I will release the second part to this chapter if you like it this way, if you don't like it this way, I might create two stories, One with Pov, one without, But Please let me know! also any ideas you have,]]**


	4. 2 of 2, Misunderstandings,Cheating,lies

((Thank you for all your reviews,ideas,follows, Sorry to the reader that didn't want Ga Eul to be a mother, This is already a huge part of the story and very important so I can't take that out, also there was an idea about Jan Di having a secret kid and hiding him from Jun Pyo, so you will find out in the next chapter, if I have decided to add this idea, I must say though, I do like it very much, Thank you again, hope you were not disappointed, and sorry for the late update, it's a longer chapter though this time as requested ^^. I do run out of ideas so please if you have any, pm me them, or write them on a review,))

Start of flashbacks-

_F4 returned the next day to the office, as they sat on the chairs in the board room discussing plans with the girl_s

**Ga Eul POV**

"Yeah, I agree that would work," GA EUL~." A voice interrupted the peaceful talk about business.

"Ga Eul." I heard my voice as I looked up, I was struck with horror, Him he was back.-

**-FLASH BACK-**

"Ga Eul~." My boyfriend called my name like he did every day, " It's time to go hun"

today we were going to visit my friend's cafe, Not Jan Di, a friend of my boyfriends,

" Coming!.", I rushed downstairs until I met him, He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my cheek, I walked out of our house and locked the door, I got into the car as he put on the music he played regularly,

" How's the cafe doing?," I asked him," Ah it's good, just needs more business."

"I see," I smiled at him and then opened the window, to feel the breeze on my face, I looked up and saw the cafe , I then got out of the car and hugged my friend" Ahh!, long time,no see,",Sorry I've been working on the pottery place," I smiled

The day was going perfect, we had lunch with our friends, and then I went to go and do some pottery classes, but that one night, I walked home and opened the door," Hun?.", are you here?,"

My world fell apart, my boyfriend had some other girl on his lap, his arm was around her waist,as he kissed her.

"Get out!, leave, just leave!," I screamed demanding him to leave our house, as he left with the girl, my world fell apart, I fell onto ,I scratched them off the concrete as they started bleeding, I ignored the pain from the wound as I punched the wall beside me, my hands went numb and blood dripped from them but I was in too much pain to even care,."

**-BACK TO PRESENT-**

"GET OUT!." my best friend responded to him as she called security,

I was brought back into reality,

I stood up but stayed still, before bowing and excusing myself, this isn't real it's just a nightmare , I tried to convince myself as I started running until I reached outside, I sat down onto the bench then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Looking up slowly , the person in front of me was Woo Bin, "What's wrong?."

He asked me, as I wiped my eyes and then spoke"Just someone from the past."

He was a good friend so I started to tell him some parts of the story, but I know I have to be careful considering he is Yi Jung's best friend, and could easily go and tell him.

_-In the office boardroom, Ji Hoo,Jun Pyo, and Jan Di were the only ones left in the room, Yi Jung had gone to go find Ga Eul,_

**Jan Di POV**

"What's going on?." Ji Hoo spoke

"He's someone from Ga Eul's past, so he brings up back memories for her, I'm not sure why he's back but he's our enemy, that's all am going to say about it."

"Shouldn't you tell us, I mean Yi Jung should know." Jun Pyo joined the conversation

The anger began to build up on me, as I remembered the past, and what Ga Eul had told me," Why should he know?, what just because he's her ex, you think he should know everything, are you kidding me, I wouldn't tell him anything about her if he was the last guy on earth!".

"What?, what are you speaking about." The white prince asked

"You don't know, Yi Jung hurt Ga Eul in the past, why would I give him the chance to comfort her, It's his fault she met that guy, if maybe he would of stopped acting like such a player, he would not of lost her".

"WHAT!, When?."

I played it the memory back in my head, Ga Eul had came to my house that night, I had been crying because Jun Pyo called me a stranger, and had a girlfriend, I opened the door that night and was met with a crying Ga Eul, I questioned her what happened as she told me, she had gone to see Yi Jung, but when she did, He had someone else for company.

"Why don't you ask him yourself."

"This doesn't make sense,", " I know," I heard them speak as I shaked my head and left the room

**Ga Eul POV**

"What so you had a boyfriend who lived with you and left your house with another girl after cheating on you?."

I nodded my head, I was ashamed of myself,"Yeah."

"So this guy was the one that knocked on the door looking for you?."

I sighed" Yeah, I don't know what he wants."

"There is something I'm curious about though, Why did you leave?."

I froze as I wasn't sure how to respond to him, he is Yi Jung's best friend, how can I tell him the truth," I wanted to help Jan Di." I lied hoping he wouldn't see through it.

"I see, Jan Di, she left because of Jun Pyo right?."

I was shocked, how did he know, I slightly nodded my head " but how?."

I went to visit her after Ji-hoo had shouted at Jun Pyo, but when I knocked her door, She wasn't in,

so I walked away and then went to a park, and I spotted her, she was clutching onto the necklace he had given her and speaking to herself, at first she just said curse words about him but then she said she was going to show him that she's not just some commoner, I decided not to let her know I was there after that, and I didn't tell Jun Pyo or anyone else about it,

I listened to what he said as it struck me, He must of known Jan Di had a plan to become successful all this time" Did you know that, this project involved them both?." I asked being curious

"Yes, I found out after speaking to his sister, she explained to me who owned the company and told me that Jun Pyo would be the one to work with her on this, It's also why I joined, I want to reunite them again but I realize how much my best friend hurt Jan Di, and I also am not sure of what happened when she was gone, so you could say I understand her and it annoys me that Jun Pyo hurt her but at the same time, It was the amnesia, and he believed that other girl was her, his girlfriend."

"What?!." I looked at him shocked, A girl lied about being his girlfriend?," It was new news to me.

((Note: Remember Jan Di doesn't know about Jun Pyo when he was recovering his memory or when he spent time with the other girl, she only knows that He had forgotten her and had that other girl by his side, My story is not based on the original storyline, it's different, including that Ga Eul didn't know about the other girl who lied, Also sorry about any mistakes, I'll fix them soon, I just wanted to post this now I have to go study, Hope you enjoy ^^))


	5. 5) Clearing up misunderstandings,

((Sorry I delayed the chapters, as I wasn't happy with them, I forgot to write that Ga Eul was talking to Woo Bin last chapter and now, which is a continued conversation, also two misunderstandings from the past are finally brought up, I hope you still like the story, I apologize if you don't, Thank you, and I hope to see your reviews, which can include any ideas you have))

** Ga Eul-**

"Does Jan Di know?."

Woo bin shaked his head" No, When Jun Pyo finally woke up and realized it all, She was gone.

I nodded my head," She was really hurt, but now I understand that it is mostly a huge understanding, We have to get him to talk to her, even though it will bring back the past which is painful for her, even if they can't be like they were, they could be friends.

He nodded," Sounds like a good plan, What about you and Yi Jung though?."

**The flashback appeared in my mind~**

"Yi Jung sunbae?." I called out as I knocked my boyfriend's door," You in?." " Yi Jung?.", No answer, that's strange, I walked around to the backdoor, and knocked it, nobody was in his studio either,

"Sun-." I stopped speaking as I went into hiding, Yi Jung looked sober but another girl got out of his car, she clung onto him, laughing and giggling as if she was mocking me, I couldn't hear the conversation but he unlocked his front door as the girl sat down on the stairs, He said something to her and she pulled his arm so he was down to her level,

The girl pulled him closer to her as she leaned forward and kissed him.

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to see anything else, I ran off, and ran straight to Jan Di's .house.

.." I'm sorry, I don't want to think about him." I bowed my head and walked off to find Jan Di.

Yi Jung Pov.

"What are you's both doing in here." I asked my two friends Jun Pyo, Ji-hoo as they were still sitting in that room,

Both of them looked at me and then each other," What?."

"Yi Jung, What happened five years ago?, Jan Di said you cheated on Ga Eul, That's not true right?.", Ji-hoo asked me, I can't believe this

"Of course not!, Who told you that?."

"Jan Di." Jun Pyo replied

"What?."

"When?, Did she say when?."

"Nothing much, just at a party, Oh wait!, The last party you attended which they would of known about is that one house party , We used Woo Bins house for that remember, did anything happen then?."- He questioned me.

**-FLASHBACK TO THE PARTY. Yi Jung Pov.**

"I understand can you leave now?," I begged the desperate girl who clung to my arm, There was a party held at Woo Bin's ,house, but the rest of the guests had left now except this one girl,"

" I don't want to." her voice was so annoying, I want to send her home but I can't on her own, There was a raise in kidnapping in the area, I sighed," alright."

I kept calling Ga Eul but there was no answer, I called Woo bin and Ji-Hoo but nobody answered, So I have to take her back myself, She got into my car , and I shut the door , Put on the engine and drove off

-" Where do you stay?," She had then fallen asleep as I nudged her, "Aish,, where do you live?."

We reached my house, The taxi was coming to pick her up, as we both got out the car, the place I started laughing at how this entire situation had turned out and I put the key in to unlock the lock on my door, but she grabbed my arm and pulled me down to her level as she sat on the steps

"Um what?." She then pulled me closer to her and placed her lips on my own, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING." I pushed her off me, She laughed as her head hit the pole" What, you don't like me." I moved further away from her, and asked her to wait outside for her taxi, I went inside, and heard the sound of an engine, She left, thank god.

**-PRESENT-**

"Just stupid st- "-

I remembered the flashback again but this time, I heard footsteps and from the corner of my eye I saw a girl with long hair, Her eyes looked at me from behind a tree,

Oh My God. Ga Eul must of saw that girl that night, What, when did she appear."- I spoke out loud.

"SAW WHAT?."- Ji-hoo spoke

"There was a drunken girl who threw herself on me, Ga Eul must of understood when that girl kissed me, and because I had to help her back to my house to wait on a taxi. Is this why she left?!.

"Correct." I turned my head to the door and saw her, Ga Eul was there and had answered me

"Ga Eul,."

"How much did you hear?."

"How much do you think." was her reply

"Where are you's going?." I looked at my friends who ran out the room, leaving just me and my ex

"All of it?."

"Possibly, I don't know how to respond to that though, Although it seems to have been a misunderstanding, Too much has happened over the years for me to suddenly come back to you." She didn't look at me as she spoke

"What? your saying that the reason you left for five years was due to this misunderstanding and now you can't forgive me, it wasn't real, I don't even know her, How many times do I have to explain myself."-

"Sunbae, I'm not in the mood to argue with you, haven't you seen my child?, I am a mother, I have a child to take care of now, I can't just leave my child and abandon my responsibilities just because it has been cleared up." Her tone of voice was getting harsher.

"So?, You have a child, What's the problem with that?, Do you think I'm going to judge you because you have a child, No, It's normal for young people to have children now." , She probably will still get mad, but I have to explain this to her

"What about your family, Your a famous potter, as if they would ever approve,."-

"My family don't meddle into my life."

-**Jan Di Pov.**

"Yi Jung." Ouch what the, JUN PYO! He grabbed my arm and pulled me aside.

"What do you want?, I'm going to see Ga Eul."

"Don't go in, she's talking with Yi Jung."

"YI JUNG WHAT?."

"Calm down, She found out about the misunderstanding that happened between the two of them, Yi Jung did not cheat on Ga Eul, understand?.

"What?, Really. Even I thought he did for years, what did he do then, suddenly smash his lips of another girl?.

"The girl threw herself onto him."

"Okay." I really did not want to speak to him, Thank god. My phone beeped as I picked it up and looked at it, I opened the mail and looked at it.

_From Ga Eul~_

_Jan Di-, You have to talk to the rest of F4, Jun Pyo didn't know about that other girl when he was in an amnesia state, He thought she was you, She lied._

"What is it?." Jun Pyo looked at me as l locked my phone and put it away, This is awkward, what. how do I.

"What?." He asked again.

"Nothing, by chance did you think that., Ah never mind."

"What?!."

(( Finally happy with this chapter, I've written it three times, Sorry for the cliffhanger, don't hate me, I really just, had to do it, Hope the interest is still alive for this story, Thanks.))


	6. School, past, and a Secret!

((Things you might of been confused about

-Ga Eul&Yi Jung were dating but when Ga Eul left thinking he cheated on her, they broke up

-Jun Pyo and Jan Di were dating until the amnesia accident, remember he forgot who she was, and the storyline doesn't follow the original drama, it only goes up to when he got the amnesia& thought the other girl was Jan Di.( the girl he had forgotten, as he put it)

-Ga Eul's son is not Yi Jung's, It's from her previous relationship that I mentioned in the flashback.

-I've not thought about Jan Di's past yet, but she is going to have things come up from her past, just like Ga eul but different.

-Thank you for the amount of interest, reviews, follows this story has had so far, I apologize if I don't post often, I try to post a chapter once a week but I was busy with unexpected situations that came up, Sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of ill))

**(Conversation with Yi Jung) Ga Eul POV**

"I don't want to mix my son up, with having different male figures around him."

"What makes you think I will confuse him, I won't leave you."

"really? I didn't think I would ever leave you but I did,even if it was a misunderstanding."

"You only left because you thought I was cheating on you, I won't leave your side , no matter how hard things get, I promise."

"And if you break that promise, then what, how am I suppose to explain to my family then".

_I'm sorry Yi Jung, I can't go through with this easily, I constantly think to myself as I speak the harsh words at him._

Those words, they're the exact same as his words, they don't mean anything, you're only saying this to comfort me."

"GA EUL."-

"I'm sorry." I stopped him before he spoke anymore, Looking at his expression, My heart sank but this is what I have to do, I can't let anyone have any control on how I live my life, I slammed the door and left the building.

**-Jan Di POV(Conversation with Jun Pyo)**

"What?!." He asked me

"A few years ago, is it true that you-."

I was cut off mid-sentence, as Yi Jung entered the room, his eyes were swollen and red," Yi Jung, what happened?."

Jun Pyo left, and I knew it was something to do with Ga Eul.

I sighed and walked out the room," Jandi." "Sunbae" I greeted Ji-hoo back who stood leaning against the wall

"It's been a while, Do you have time right now?."

I nodded my head

"Let's go, I've got somewhere I want to show you."

I followed him as we left the building, and got into his car and arrived at our old high school.

At Shinwa High, the entire place was empty due to a holiday, Jan Di and Ji Hoo walked through the corridors," I remember when you first arrived here, the first commoner at this school".

"Oh it was just heaven." I laughed.

We walked slowly along the corridors until we reached the balcony," It still looks the same here."

" Nothing has changed, I wonder if any other girl comes and yells here." Ji-Hoo said.

I laughed," If there's a mini F4, then I'm sure they're will be a girl who does that."

"If she has to deal with a Gu Jun Pyo, you mean."

I paused and then slowly nodded my head,"

"So what's going on with you both?."

"What?."

"Gu Jun Pyo told me you keep avoiding him, and I can tell that you obviously are, does the past hurt that much?, I mean It's been five years now, don't you trust him?."

"What, I- Just don't know.." I sighed

"When you left, two days later, he recovered his memory,We made him visit several places, including here, at this school, at his house, and then when he remembered, He spent all his time trying to find you, but you were already gone then, so he retreated to the island, He took you to, and He refused to come back for a while."

I sat down with my back leaning against the wall,"Really.." I paused before confessing my thoughts to him. "but."

"I don't know what to do Sunbae,."

"You still love him right?."

"I don't know."

"He's obviously happy to see you again although it must be a shock to you, so you push him away. both you and Ga Eul are trying to forget about your past, and whatever happened when we were apart so now that we are back, you're confused and scared, Am I right?." My best friend spoke to me.

I nodded my head,"Ga Eul will take longer to return to normal, to act like she did five years ago, having a child to bring up alone is a huge responsibility, she has been stressed out almost every day,I've got my secrets also I guess."

"Secret?, What secret."

((So finally this is the new chapter, I have a bit of an idea what Jan Di's secret is going to be, but please tell me your suggestions, also you should watch Blood, brand new drama starring Ku hye sun, It's honestly the best already, her character's attitude on it reminds me of Jun Pyo's , except a bit different, the roles have reversed lol. anyway sorry if anything is written wrong, I'll change it when I feel better/have time))


	7. Pain,Truth,Hesitation

**Warning: This chapter contains very sad and serious incidents. like the death of a baby, It's not detailed, but just in case anyone is sensitive to this, It also may break your heart, I'm sorry If I make you sad during this chapter, I don't mean to break your hearts.**

At their old school Shinwa, Jan Di and Ji-Hoo talked to each other while they revisited the school grounds with their memories.

**Jan Di POV**

"Secret?."

"What secret."

My best friend asked me with a shocked expression

...

**Jun Pyo POV**

_Jan Di and I are at Shinwa's School, If you want to speak, speak to her now, come._ I received a text from Ji-Hoo

"Aish, " "Okay." I left the building after leaving Yi Jung in the hands of Woo Bin

I drove to the school and got out of the car, Walking around this place is weird now.

_I've arrived._ I texted Ji-Hoo back

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's voices, I started walking to them, as I stood still not wanting to interrupt.

"Secret?."

What secret. I kept asking myself.

I continued listening to her voice as she told Ji-Hoo.

"Ga Eul wasn't the only one who experienced pregnancy."

"What?!." I heard my friend say, I also think the same

"I did. but because of a slight accident when I jumped out of the way from a moving car on the pavement, He was gone, I had an emergency section. The baby didn't even survive for long, I still can't bring myself to choose his name. but anyway on the second day, It was Tuesday at 12 O'clock , He stopped breathing, They had him in special care all day and all night as soon as he was born but due to the accident, He didn't have the strength anymore so his life support was turned off".

Her voice was shaky and she sounded weak.

My heart sank and my chest tightened, It was silent, Ji-Hoo was probably in shock to.

I heard crying, I realized exactly who it was, Jan Di, I wanted to run to her side and comfort her but I wasn't supposed to hear this story.

"Why did you go through that yourself... Where was the dad, and Who is he?." Ji-Hoo asked her

"It-s. I can't..

"It's him isn't it."

Wait, what, Who, I thought to myself

"Jun Pyo, That's why you went through it alone, He wouldn't of known." I heard my friend say

I stopped walking, and leaned against the wall, Continuing to listen to their conversation, This can't be true right, I thought to myself

"How did you know?." She asked him

"You were only with Jun Pyo for a long time, and besides you stayed at his house before several times before the amnesia accident."

"Did you know?."

"No, not until I had to get a health checkup when I left." She said.

It all hit me, I didn't know what to do, I wanted to run, or ask more questions but I have to leave, I should leave.

I ran down the corridor but fell down at the door, and Ji-Hoo and Jan Di already saw me, as I heard their footsteps approach me fast

"JUN PYO." I heard voices faintly

My eyes closed and everything went black.

After Jun Pyo had fainted, Ji-Hoo called the rest of them for help, in which they lifted him into Ji-Hoo's car and drove him to the closest place there. Ji-Hoo's house, Jun Pyo laid on a bed out cold. He was surrounded by his F4 friends and Jan Di and Ga Eul.

**Ga Eul POV**

"He fainted after hearing a conversation between me and Ji-Hoo." My best friend said.

"What conversation." Woo Bin and Yi Jung asked.

I knew exactly what it must of been about, Jan Di's baby who she lost.

Jan Di sighed." I'll tell you." She walked outside to talk to Woo Bin, Leaving me, Yi Jung and Ji-Hoo and unconscious Jun Pyo in the room

"I'm going to stay and see when He wakes up, You's should both come back later."- Ji Hoo

I nodded and left the room, Yi Jung walked behind me as we both entered the living room.

"What was it." His voice sounded weak.

I didn't look back but filled him in on what happened

"Jan Di lost a child, The child was Jun Pyo's, When she was pregnant she had to avoid a car on the pavement but she got hurt and the baby couldn't survive."

"He was alive for a day but spent his life on support, She lost him."

He became silent.

" I didn't know.

"No one did. except me.

My emotions started building up and without thinking, I told Yi Jung how I felt about it

"It makes me sick to think I complained about bringing a child up on my own, when she didn't even have the chance."

Tears started running down my face, and they didn't stop, He turned me to face him

"Its no one's fault Ga Eul."

Yi Jung reached out to my face and wiped the tears away, It was comforting but I didn't know what to do.

"Yi Jung-."

"I know you don't want me close to you, but just accept it, You've not had the comfort that you need."

He pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder, It was only for a few minutes but it felt warm

I realized what I was doing as I pulled back," I should check on Jan Di, She's worried about Jun Pyo."

"I'll check on Jun Pyo." He walked the same way as me but we both went into different rooms.

Before closing the door, We both looked at each other, my eyes were probably still red from crying, His eyes had a different look to them though, He looks like a lost and sad puppy, instead of anger, I saw pain through his eyes, He looks helpless like if you were to push him down, He would just sit there, I turned away and closed the door, but I leaned against it and took deep breaths before I entered the room Jan Di and Woo Bin were talking in.

((I probably just broke everyone's hearts twice, I'm sorry!, Blame my friend, She told me to use a huge trauma story and well I couldn't have Yi Jung and Ga Eul make up already, besides if you watch many K-Dramas, you will know that that doesn't happen so easily. XD haha. Anyway I'm sorry if anyone is disappointed or offended by the story about the baby, I am not making fun of this in any way, trust me, I would never do that in my life. I swear, Also This time, I've checked it over a lot before posting so I hope there is no errors. If there is, I really am sorry T.T

Thank you for reviews etc again, Sorry for the recent sad chapters!, I'll make up for them.))


	8. Understanding,Reality, Getting along

Currently in Ji-Hoo's house, Jun Pyo slowly started to open his eyes and looked around the room, In the room was Ga Eul and Ji-Hoo but Ga Eul ran out to get Jan Di since she knew they needed to talk, Ji-Hoo left the room with Ga Eul leaving only Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

**Jandi POV**

I rushed in after hearing he was awake and it was true he was.

"Jun Pyo. How are you feeling?." I asked him as I sat by the bed.

"What happened?."

"You fainted at school."

I could tell by his expression he remembered as he sat up on the bed, more alert.

"That conversation, Why didn't you tell me!, or come back when you found out, I admit I was wrong during that time, I unintentionally hurt you and I'm sorry for that but still, you should have come back."

"I couldn't."

"You must have been depressed all on your own. You went through such a hard time all on your own, I feel guilty but I didn't know."

"It was fine, I had Ga Eul." I told him

"Even so, I should of taken responsibility with you, I should of helped you get through that time."

"It's not your fault." I mumbled, my voice was beginning to get shaky

"What happened after it."

"His ashes are at a memorial ground, in Seoul just past Namson tower."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there with you while you dealt with it, It must of been heartbreaking to go through."

I nodded my head and sat down on the chair

"It's been a while, How are your parents doing?." He asked me, I was grateful he changed the subject.

"They're doing good, still running their business."

"Ah that's good to hear."

Although we were both in the room, a lot of awkward silences occurred during that time, I wanted to leave but that would be disrespectful since he did faint after all and It was me that didn't tell him about all this.

I sighed," I'm just going to get you a jug of water, I'll be back." I stood up and went to walk away but felt a tight grip on my arm

"Don't leave." His voice sounded weak and it cracked half way through when he was speaking.

I turned to face him and his expression matched his voice, He looks really pale and his eyes were red meaning he must of cried

"I-." I didn't know what to say or do., The tight grip he had on my arm reminded me of the past when I left him after the agreement with his mum

I sat back down and nodded my head,"Alright, I'll stay." His grip on my arm became loose until he finally let go

I decided to sit in the room with him since no one else was here yet, but he ended up falling asleep

I turned the light off by his side and walked to the door, I then left the room

Ga Eul and Jan Di went home, as their houses were in a different area, F4 sat in their old lounge they used as teenagers.

**Yi Jung POV**

"I can't believe the great Jun Pyo was ill."

Jun Pyo shaked his head at me," Not ill, just in shock. shock."

"M'hmm." F4 replied unsure

"So Yi Jung, I saw you speaking to Ga Eul."

I nodded my head," Yeah, our conversations never go well."

"She doesn't trust you?." Jun Pyo asked

"Yeah, she has trust issues since her ex."

"That's understandable, I guess."- Ji-Hoo spoke

"I know but it complicates everything."

"You just need to have patience, She did go through a lot., As for you Jun Pyo, although it's sad, you now know exactly why Jan Di suffered so much."

Jun Pyo sighed,"Yeah."

I nodded my head, Woo Bin was right, I need time and patience with Ga Eul

A week later, it was a holiday, Jan Di and Ga Eul sat on the swings at a park with her child, and Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were with Ji-Hoo,and Woo Bin at the cafe nearby

**Yi Jung**

Woo Bin looked at me,"Isn't that Jan Di and Ga Eul over there. He pointed at the park

I looked over it did look like them." I guess it is."

Ji-Hoo whispered something to Woo Bin then to Jun Pyo as they all got up and payed for their drinks," I just remembered, we have uh. uh. Important party today, Have fun."

Ji-Hoo patted my shoulder as I watched them walk away," What about me!?."

Jun Pyo looked at me and pointed to the park , I sighed. So this was there plan

I got up from my chair and payed for my drink before leaving the cafe and walking down the stairs, making my way towards the park, I saw my F4 friends talking to both of them and Jan Di then left with them.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the swings."So you were left out of the plan to."

Ga Eul looked at me and then hid her face," So you were here to."

I nodded

Looking over at the slide, I spotted her child, He looks a lot like her, with his brown hair and dark eyes

"So his name is Luhan?."

"Yeah, Chu Lu Han."

I sat down on the swing that was next to hers,"Does his father support you with child support?."

She shaked her head,"No, He never has done."

"That's horrible to hear, you should take him to court about it."

"I've never really had the time to do that,Besides I'm capable to support him on my own, I don't want to be involved with that guy's dirty money.

"I'm sorry, I should also be held responsible if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't of had to meet him and go through that."

"That situation has been resolved, it's alright, it was my choice to be with him."

I sighed."It's cold out, you should of went somewhere warm, I handed her coffee and put my scarf around her, She froze when I got near her so I backed off

"Sorry, you just looked cold."

"It-, it's okay." She mumbled

"Thank you though." she spoke to me quietly

Luhan her child ran over to us and stared at me."Who? mummy who." He pointed at me.

Ga Eul smiled."Yi Jung. His name is Yi Jung he's an old friend."

Luhan pulled my jacket "So he's not daddy then."

I froze and Ga Eul shaked her head." No, No, Sorry He might of got confused." She looked at me and continued speaking

"Your daddy went on a trip , This is Yi Jung, think of him as your um..Uncle."

"Okayyy." He spoke cheerfully and ran over to me

I smiled and patted him on the head" Nice to meet you."

((So this is the non dramatic chapter. I am going to start rebuilding their relationships. but if there is anything you want to see, a situation please let me know since I do not have anything planned. also thank you to person who volunteered to be the beta reader. Sorry I'll send you the next chapter after this. I wanted to post this today so I didn't send you it, Thank you once again. I didn't know this story would be kind of popular.))

((Alright so. Like every story. There will be a twist. but. I want your opinion on this. The twist will either effect Jan Di/Jun Pyo or Ga Eul/ Yi Jung. First option. The twist may/can involve the child Luhan. If you want to know more about this. Mail me and I will tell you all the options for the twist of the story

or you can wait and see what is chosen. Last time I did an option thing, I had a hard decision because some of you wanted Ga Eul to be a mother others didn't. so I will choose from the options whichever one is more popular. if you wish to choose one. you can mail me and I will tell you all the options Like I said. Thank you ^^

You can also tell me your own ideas to add to the options. so all you have to do is mail me if you want to take part in choosing it., It can be anything, also involving anyone I've written about, I get emails sent to my phone first so please review this to tell me if your going to mail me or not so I can check it, I want to have everyone's opinion in before next friday .13/3/2015 No specific time


End file.
